


The Hobbit 365 Smut

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern Middle Earth, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All smut stories for the hobbit. Reader is paired off with many of the hot characters of the hobbit films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not own the hobbit or you
> 
> Kili tries to prank the reader and well it doesn't go as he planned.

Prompt 1 A Prank Gone Wrong

Kili/Reader

****

You were the only female dwarf that was willing enough to follow your friends Kili and Fili on their quest to reclaim Erebor. Even though their uncle Thorin Oakenshield thought it was not wise for you to go with them due to the respect they had to the rest of the females of their race.

****

But here you were in the middle of nowhere with a wizard, a hobbit, and thirteen male dwarves. You were tending to the fire that Bombur would use later in the night to cook the meal that everyone would eat. You used a stick to tend to the fire as you looked at the youngest male dwarf, Kili with a look of concern.

****

Lately Kili had been acting odd around you lately and it truly concerned you. You hadn’t seen Kili act like that in all of your life and you had no idea why he was acting that way now around you since the two of you had been friends since you were born. You had wanted to ask him why he had begun to prank you more than usual, but you hadn’t wanted to ask him in front of the company. It would make things awkward for everyone who was listening in on that conversation if you confronted him.

****

You let out a soft sigh running your hand through your long locks that cascaded over your shoulders over the (color) cloak that you wore to protect yourself from the cooling air.

****

Bombur had returned with the items that he needed to make the stew for the rest of the company. “I’ll handle it from here lass.” Bombur said offering you a smile.

****

You looked at the large dwarf and smiled at him. You slowly got up to your feet not knowing that a certain young dwarf was busy looking at you with smoldering brown eyes. “You sure Bombur?” You asked hoping that the large dwarf was sure that he could handle making the stew on his own.

****

“Aye lass. I have it. Don’t you worry your wee head. You have things to handle of your own.”

****

Of course Bombur would remember how much you needed to get cleaned up. You smiled at him. “Thanks Bombur.” You said, as you patted the large dwarf on the arm and went to your rucksack to get what you needed to get cleaned up. This journey so far was truly beginning to take a toll on you, but you were enjoying it being near your friends.

****

You began to disappear into the thick foliage of the woods that your company was in to get a much needed bath.

****

Kili’s eyebrow quirked up in confusion. Where the hell were you off to? He wanted to prank you again and he wouldn’t be able to prank you if you were not around for him. Plus he had begun to notice things about you and he was scared.

****

He had begun to notice your smile more. Your beautiful laugh, the way you moved in a room, how beautiful he thought you were, and how happy you made him feel about you. And he never thought he would feel this way about a woman dwarf like he had felt for you now. That was the reason why he had begun to prank you because he didn’t know how to tell you how he felt. He was afraid that you would reject him because he knew that you saw him as only a friend and nothing more.

****

He got up to his feet and went off into the direction that you had gone as concern flooded through him. He was not going to allow you to go off alone. Not without him being there with you to make sure nothing had happened to you.

****

You had stripped out of all of your clothes and waded into the small river to wash up. You shivered at how cool the water was to your naked body. You leaned your head back into the river to clean your hair. You were going to be happy once you were all cleaned up from travelling for days without having a proper bath. You ran your hands through your long locks as it was under water trying to get the grime and dirt from your locks. You hadn’t even heard someone rustling through the brush coming your way and you were unarmed. You brought yourself up from the water and ran your hands through your now clean locks avoiding the braids that you had in your hair. You wrung your hair out to get the moisture out that was dripping down your back. You hadn’t noticed that a certain dwarf had snuck up behind you.

****

Kili had snuck up behind you. He had a formulated plan in his mind of a new prank on you. He reached out to you to dunk your head under the water, but he missed your head ending up falling into the small river himself causing a big splash behind you.

****

You jumped and turned to see Kili in the water. You blinked a few times realizing that Kili was in the river with your fully clothed. “Kili what in Durin’s name…” Your face flushed and you quickly covered your chest. This was really embarrassing. No man was supposed to see you before you were married and it was wrong being a female dwarf who had just come to age.

****

Kili looked up at you from where he was sitting in the water. His face began to turn red and his brown eyes had widened. He hadn’t expected you to be fully naked. The stubble that danced across his face didn’t hide the scarlet that was now all over his cheeks. His mouth opened and closed trying to form words, but he could not even say anything. This was the first time that he had seen this much of your soft smooth skin and he hadn’t expected to see it before Erebor even any time.

****

You cheeks dusted over with blush. How could he continue to look at you knowing fully well enough that you were naked? Fully naked and bared out all to him. It was not fair to you to be seen this way by the crowned prince of Erebor. You were just a mere blacksmith’s daughter. Nothing that would please a prince like Kili. He wouldn’t want to be with a dwarf woman like yourself. At least that is what you thought in your mind. “Please stop looking at me.”

****

Kili couldn’t even look away still even though you had asked him not to look at your exposed body. His eyes wandered over what exposed flesh was open to his eyes. He felt himself get tighter in his pants. Something that he was not expecting. He didn’t want himself to tighten in his pants. This caused a huge problem. A big problem that he could not handle at this moment as he looked over your naked flesh.

****

Your face began to burn even more. Kili wasn’t paying attention to what you had said. It bothered you. Why wasn’t he listening to you? This wasn’t going to work with him in his clothes in the same river as you and you were naked and you couldn’t get away from his wandering eye. He could see everything and it bothered you. You really wanted to get out of the river and put your clothes on so you didn’t have dark smoldering brown eyes latched onto you. You loved his brown eyes, but you didn’t want them to burn holes in your body.

****

Kili stood up and continued to look at you. His eyes never left your body. His cheeks were still flushed over. How was he going to explain this to his uncle? His uncle would give him a lashing if he found him with you in this way.

****

“Kili stop please…” You whispered as your face grew even warmer. “Please stop looking at…” Your sentance died when his lips crashed onto yours shutting you up. Your eyes slid shut as your lips began to move in sync with his. You had wondered what it would be like to kiss him and this was far much better than what you had thought it would have been. Your hands drifted up to his tunic and gripped onto the royal blue fabric in between your hands.

****

Kili’s hands went around you caressing your bare back earning a moan from you. He took a chance and ran his tongue lightly across your lower lip begging for entrance.

****

You gasped when his tongue brushed against your lower lip. His tongue slipped into your mouth causing you both to moan. His tongue caressed yours in a way that it never was possible.

****

His fingers knotted into your long locks and tugged lightly on them causing you to press yourself closer to him. Your breasts were against his solid chest causing a whimper to come from deep within your throat.

****

The brushing up against the fabric of his tunic caused a friction that deliciously causing a pool of heat in your lower abdomen. A heat that you never had down there before. A fire that you weren’t sure how to put out. Would the only way to put the fire out that you had in your lower abdomen only to be put out when you slept with the dwarf you had known for so long? Sleeping with Kili… would it cause a problem? You didn’t know what it would cause between the two of you.

****

Kili’s short finger nail scraped again the smooth skin of your back causing you to moan out.

****

Was this what you wanted? Oh yes, this was what you wanted. You wanted Kili in every way even though you thought things were going to be different between the two of you. Your hands moved up his arms and knotted in his long black locks.

****

The two of you pulled away from one another to catch your breaths. You two were still close together.

****

Kili bumped his nose off of yours lightly causing you to blush again. His hot breath hit off of your face causing you to shiver. “You could?” He asked concerned about your wellbeing. He pulled you closer to him hardly leaving any room between the two of you causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

****

You were not expecting him to pull you even that close to him. You could feel the growing problem that he had in his pants. Your face grew even more redder. How were you going to help him with this problem? Was sleeping with Kili going to make his problem go away? Yes and you knew it too. Your fingers moved from his black locks down to his tunic.You tugged on it lightly. You wanted to see his flesh.

****

Kili pulled away some to allow you to pull his tunic over his head into the water below. He sucked air in through his teeth as he felt your fingers mapping his skin out delicately. He loved your soft touch on his skin. This was something that he had been wanting for a while. He had felt your soft touch before on his hands even though your hands were calloused with hard work due to you working in the forge with your father.

****

You watched Kili’s eyes slide shut as you explored his body carefully with a very soft touch. You wanted to put this into your memory of the dwarf prince that you loved so much. A chance like this would never happen again before you two reached Erebor nor would it happen afterwards either. He would most likely forget all about you which made you sad to think about that. But now at that moment you were going to make the most of this moment that you had with him.

****

You took in the sight of the dark hair that was across his chest getting thinner going down into his pants. Your cheeks turned redder at the thought of it. You wanted him to bed you this badly and you already knew that he had been with a woman already and you never have had been with a man before.

****

Kili pulls your body closer to his body. His hands now mapping your shoulders in a heated caress. His lips find yours once again. His hands finally find their way to your breasts giving them a soft caress causing you to gasp again. He took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth again. His tongue battled yours for dominance. He was going to have you in more ways than one. He caressed the underside of your breast causing you to moan into his mouth.

****

Your hands slipped down his chest down towards his breeches. Your hands stroked his hips causing him to moan out. Your fingers began to loosen the ties on his breeches trying to get them undone to free the stone like flesh that was covered by velvet. You were fairly successful in getting his pants undone. Your thumb hooked into his breeches pulling them down his strong legs.

****

Kili’s hands ran down your strong abdomen down to the apex of your thighs. His fingers came to the bundle of nerves causing your legs to go weak. His arm gripped around you so you wouldn’t fall into the river. He pulled away from your sweet lips and rested his forehead against yours. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked, as his hot breath hit off your face causing you to take a hold of the hot hard flesh that was between his legs causing him to moan out. He had not expected you to grab him like that. He knew that this was your first time.

****

“Yes.” You whispered softly. You badly wanted this to be with him in the entire world.

****

Kili pulled you close to him picking you up causing you to wrap your legs around his waist causing him to hiss at the contact of your heated flesh against his. He carried you out of the river and laid you down upon the cloak that you wore during this quest. He had to admit he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. “You know this will hurt.” He said, as he placed heated kisses upon your flesh causing you to moan out.

****

“Yes, I know.” You bit out through a loud moan.

****

“And you want me to be your first?” He asked, as he began to place heated kisses down the column of your neck carefully biting here and there trying not to leave a mark upon your beautiful tanned skin.

****

“Yes, Kili. I want you to be my first.” You said to him. Your words were beginning to slur together due to what you felt towards the dwarf prince who was skillfully kissing down to your collarbone. You gasped as he bit where your neck met with your collarbone.

****

Kili’s hands moved down your body leaving goose bumps in their path. His hands moved your legs apart to get to the apex of your thighs. His fingers brushed against your folds causing you to moan out loudly and go red in the face like a ruby. His finger brushed against the bundle of nerves causing you to moan out even more loudly.

****

You bit your lip trying your best to not moan out so loudly due to the company not being that far away from where you were at. Plus you didn’t want Kili’s uncle Thorin to give him a lecture of how he is to be with a princess.

****

Kili’s finger went into your wet opening brushing against it causing you to jerk again brushing your leg against his erection causing him to hiss out. He brushed his finger again against your opening. He eased his finger into you causing you to whimper.

****

You never had such a thick digit inside of you before. This was something that you wanted so much. You could only hope that you would be able to please Kili.

****

Kili slowly moved his finger in and out of you working your virgin hole. His hot breath hit off of your neck. “Mahal. You’re so tight. I cannot wait to feel you around me.”

****

You felt so much bliss being with your prince.You didn’t know that any dwarf would make you feel this way before. You moaned out to what he had said to you about how tight you were.

****

He continued to work you until he added a second finger into your tight womanhood causing you to whimper due to the stretch. He continued to move his fingers inside of you. He moved his fingers and hit a spot inside of you causing you to gasp out in pleasure. He hit the spot again causing you to brush against his erection again causing him to hiss against your neck.

****

He inserted a third finger causing you to moan out in even more pleasure. His lips found yours in a heated scorching kiss muffing the beautiful moans coming from your sweet sweet lips. Soon enough he would claim your body as his own. His tongue brushed against your lower lip causing your mouth to open to have another tongue battle with your handsome, childish prince.

****

He removed his fingers from within you causing you to whimper in displeasure.

****

You wanted to feel more of him and he was not giving into you. You wanted to feel him inside of you so badly.

****

He nudged your legs apart even more to make more room for him. He removed his lips from yours to get much needed air into his lungs as well as yours. “A you ready?” He asked softly panting.

****

“Yes.” You said softly. You were more ready than anything. You wanted to become his woman and only his woman.

****

He claimed your lips once again and brushed the blunt head of his cock against your opening and began to easily push it into you.

****

You stiffened against hi. You had no way to escape the pain. Tears came to your eyes as he quickly thrusted into you causing you to scream and it was muffled by his lips.

****

His arms locked around your head. He was willing himself not to move. He didn’t want to hurt you.

****

You rolled your hips causing you to whimper and him to moan. You hadn’t meant to roll your hips.

****

He slowly began to move hoping that you would not be in pain for too much longer. He heard a few whimpers from you. He could only hope that he was not hurting you. He rolled his hips again and heard a moan from you this time. He continued to work you slowly. He wanted you to shatter underneath him in pure euphoria.

****

He hit the special spot inside of you causing a loud moan come from you. You were the tightest woman that he had ever been with. You were squeezing him in a way he thought he never would know.

****

“Mahal!” You shouted, as he hit your sweet spot again.

****

He hissed out knowing that he would not be able to last too much longer. His hot breath continued to hit off of your neck. His arms were shaking. “I won’t last much longer.”

****

“Faster.” You moaned out.

****

Kili began to speed up his pace even more. His arms continued to shake. He could only hope that he would not collapse onto you. He felt your walls clamp around him. “Oh Mahal!” He yelled. He was so close now. There was no way that he could even last.

****

“Kili!” You screamed out.

****

Screaming his name he reached his climax. He spilled his seed deep inside of you. He kept above you and slowly pulled out. He rolled over onto his side and pulled you close to him.

****

You tiredly looked up at him. “Will you be with me?”

****

Kili looked down at you. “Forever until Mahal separates us in death.” He said, as he planted a kiss on your forehead.

****

You could only smile. You were too far spent now. In all honesty you couldn’t care less if the rest of the company heard you or not. You placed your head of his chest. You tried to catch your breath. “We should get back to the company.”

****

Kili nodded his head knowing that was very true. Soon enough Fili would come looking for him.

****

The two of you slowly got dressed into your clothes and slowly walked back to the campsite holding each other’s hands.  


	2. Arguments Don’t Always End Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and you get into an argument about him leaving and you have news for him that will shock him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to get the next one shot out this quickly, but I am happy to present it to you. I know it isn't the greatest, but I am trying my best. I hope that you all enjoy it.

Prompt 2 Arguments Don’t Always End Badly

Fili/Reader

 

You had been married to Fili for two years. You were surprised that his Uncle Thorin would allow him to marry someone like you. You were Thorin’s best friend’s daughter. You were Dwalin’s daughter. But here you were with your husband to talk about two important things. One was yours and the other was his.

 

“Uncle Thorin came up to me today.” He said swallowing hard. He was concerned about telling you this news, but he knew that he needed to tell you.

 

“Oh?” You asked, as you crossed your arms. You wanted to know what Thorin had talked to him about this time.

 

He nervously put his hands behind his back. He was really scared that you would be mad at him once he told you. “Uncle Thorin wants me to go with him on a quest.”

 

“Quest? What kind of quest?” You questioned your husband. Your words dripped with concern. You did not want your husband to leave you not with the news that you had.

 

“Uncle Thorin wants to reclaim Erebor.”

 

“What!” You yelled. You had heard stories from his uncle and it was about how a dragon had took over your homeland and made you all relocate in the Blue Mountains. “No, Fili. Going on this quest will be bad. It would end very badly. A dragon still lives in the mountain. It is a suicide risk.”

 

Fili’s eyes widened. He was expecting you not to be upset with him. Not in this well. He thought that you would be happy that Thorin wanted to reclaim your homeland. A place that neither of you have been to. Only hearing stories from Thorin and your Uncle Balin. “We would have our home back.”

 

You shook your head. “Our home is here in the Blue Mountains. Fili you can’t go.” You said pleading with your husband. You didn’t want to lose him. You wanted him to be with you. You needed him more than his uncle did.

 

“I have to go. Uncle Thorin needs me. Kili is going and I am heir to the throne. I need to do this.” He yelled at you.

 

“I can’t bare it. If you die Fili. I would not be able to handle burying you. Are you not happy here with me here in our lifestyle?” You asked, as you felt tears come to your eyes.

 

“Mahal (Y/N) I am happy with you. Uncle Thorin needs me by his side. Your uncle and father are going. It is my duty to go. I am a prince and I will pride myself in taking our kingdom back from Smaug.”

 

You bit your lip. You were fighting with your husband. This was a bad thing and you knew it. “Fili don’t go.”

 

“Mahal (Y/N) this is my duty. I would be glad to leave to reclaim our home. I don’t care if I die on this quest. We will have our home back.”

 

Tears began to spill from you (e/c) eyes. “I need you here Fili!” You yelled. Your hand went to your belly. He wasn’t listening to you. He would not get it through his head. You did need him here.

 

“Uncle Thorin needs me more. You don’t get to tell me that I can not leave. I am leaving (Y/N) and that is my choice to make.”

 

“Fine!” You shouted. “Do not even come to our bed then!” You stalked off towards the bedroom that you so lovingly shared with your husband. You knew that he was a stubborn dwarf and he would probably never listen to you in this matter. You still hadn’t told him  your news and now probably never would due to him most likely leaving. You slammed the door to your room and went to the bed. You collapsed onto it crying.

 

You knew Fili would never know that he was going to be a father. You had already known your father and uncle Balin were going with Thorin. They had been to war before. Your husband on the other hand had not been to war in his life.

 

You didn’t know how long you sat in the room you shared with Fili, but you knew that Fili would most likely not come into the bedroom. You rubbed your stomach truly scared of what might happen when Fili left for this quest. You knew Fili would never see his child ever until Erebor was reclaimed and he lived through this.

 

The door opened and Fili came into the room that you shared. “(Y/N)...”

 

“Go away.” You stated to him. You did not want to talk to him.

 

“Darling come on. Please. You had something to tell me didn’t you?”

 

“Why in Mahal do you care? You’re leaving anyway and you are too stupid to realize that you are going to be a father.”

 

Fili looked at you with wide eyes. You were telling him that you were pregnant with a baby. His baby. “(Y/N)...”

 

You looked away from him. You hadn’t meant to tell him so boldly, but Fili needed to know that he either had a son or daughter on the way and he was not going to be there for you and the baby. It made you upset.

 

Fili moved across the room and sat down on the bed next to you. He pulled you close to him. “Darling why didn’t you tell me that you were pregnant?”

 

You looked up into his blue eyes. “Because I was trying to figure out how to tell you Fee.” You said softly your voice cracking due to how much you had been crying already.

 

Fili placed a soft kiss upon your forehead trying to sooth you. He knew the reason why you now didn’t want him to leave with his Uncle and brother. “(Y/N) you know why I have to leave. I want our child to be able to see Erebor. To become next in the line to the throne. My heir.”

“But I will need you here Fee. I need you here with me. I will not be able to always think that you will not make it home to me and our child. I cannot bury you.”

 

Fili tried to calm you. He didn’t expect you to be that bad. He tilted your head up and claimed your lips with his. His fingers tangled into your hair as he kissed you.

 

You moaned softly into the kiss. You knew that Fili was trying his best to please you even though he would be leaving you and his mother behind in the Blue Mountains.

 

His hands slowly moved from your hair and down to your shoulders. He moved the shoulders of your dress off your shoulders. THe rough pads of his thumbs rubbed the bare skin that he had revealed to himself.

 

Your hands moved to the waistband of his breeches where the ties were. Your husband was beginning to turn you on a lot. You knew he was going to make love to you and make you pleased before he left you alone with his mother.

 

Fili stood up pulling you with im. HIs fingers made quick work of the laces of your bodice and removed your dress from your body. His fingers ran across your body as if he was trying to commit it to memory. He was not going to leave here without doing so. He wanted to remember every inch of your body.

 

Your body leaned into his touch. You wanted this from your husband. You were not going to argue with him at this moment. You quickly removed your lips from his and made quick work of his shirt. You admired the blond hair that was across his chest and disappeared in a thin line underneath his breeches that soon enough would be joining the rest of the items of clothing that were already there.

 

Fili removed your underwear and took in your beautiful body. You to him would always be his best friend, lover, and wife. The same woman he was still very much in love with. He pulled you close to him causing you to gasp when you felt his erection press against you. His lips found yours quickly in another heated kiss.

 

Your hands tangled into his long blond mane as he kissed you. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around his middle.

 

Fili carried you to the bed and laid you down upon it. He began to pepper kisses from your lips down the side of your neck nipping in spots earning groans from you causing him to grow even harder. You always turned him on and you knew what you caused. He bit your collar bone causing you to moan loudly. He moved your legs to gain access to the apex of your thighs to your already wet womanhood. His fingers slipped in between your folds brushing lovingly against the bundle of nerves.

 

“Fee!” You yelled out in pleasure. You felt like you were going to orgazim right there. Your husband truly knew how to please you and knew what would cause you to climax soon.

 

Fili inserted one of his thick digits into you. His thumb working your bundle of nerves while working you with his finger. He loved seeing how you looked writhing in the bed that the two of you shared. He inserted another finger trying to prepare you for what was going to happen fairly soon.

 

You moved trying to bring him deeper inside of you, but he would not allow it. He kept you very still as he continued to work you.

 

Fili inserted a third finger into you teasing you.

 

“Fili please.” You moaned out thrashing around underneath him. You wanted him to take you. You wanted him to love you in every way possible.

 

Fili loved it when you wanted him to please you. He removed his fingers from you causing you to moan out in displeasure. He made quick work of his breeches and got in between your legs. He slammed into you before you could miss him filling you.

 

You moaned out loudly as he began to slowly thrust in and out of you. Granted the pace was slow and was something that you did not want. You wanted him to move faster and cause you to go into more bliss than you already were. “Fili please… Ah faster.”

 

Fili grabbed onto your hands gripping onto them as he began to work at a faster pace. He allowed you to meet every single one of his thrusts. He loved every sweet noise that came from your beautiful lips. He captured your lips in another very heated kiss. He felt your muscles clamp around him knowing that you were almost to your climax. He began to kiss the side of your neck.

 

“Fee… I am so close.” You moaned out.

 

“I am almost there too darling.” He panted out. His hot breath hitting off of your very slick skin.

 

“Fee!” You yelled as you climaxed.

 

A few more thrusts from Fili he moaned out your name in pure bliss. He rolled off of you and pulled you close to him. He placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I’m sorry.” He said tiredly. “But I need to go with Uncle Thorin. It is my duty to go with him.”

 

You knew it was true. There was no way to stop your husband. You knew that he had to go and reclaim Erebor. “I know.” You whispered against his chest. “Just promise me something.”

 

“Yes, Darling?”

 

“Promise me that you will come back home to me alive.”

 

“I promise you my princess.” He said as he rubbed your flat abdomen. “I promise to come back to you.”

 

“I love you Fee.”

 

“I love you too (Y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking prompt requests. I want to keep at least 10 of them to make sure that i have enough to work on. So either leave it in a review or leave me a message in my inbox. I will happily take them. The next one shot that will be up is a Thorin/Reader one shot. Please leave a review so I know how I am doing with my writing. Until next time.


	3. Making It All Up to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin had lost his mind to gold sickness and finally regained himself back from it. Now he has to make it all up to you due to with how badly he had treated you.

Prompt 3 Making It All Up to You

Thorin/Reader

 

Thorin had gotten his wish. He had reclaimed Erebor for his father and grandfather. He had also gone to war in a battle called The Battle of the Five Armies and he survived. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to you since he had lost his mind in gold sickness. He had gotten out of it too and he felt bad that he had lashed out at you, his wife. Someone who he loved very much. He looked around the chambers that you both were supposed to  be in, but you had decided to not share a room with him claiming you no longer knew who he was. He had changed so much since they had come back to Erebor due to him wanting the Arkenstone found. He ran his hands through his hair. He hated to admit he missed you a lot. Now he had to make it up to you. He at the moment did not know how to make it up to you. But he knew that he needed to see you.

 

He left his room and walked down the hall to where your room was which happened to be the very room where you stayed in when you had visited Erebor when you were younger. He stopped when he heard you talking to someone.

 

“Your uncle has changed Kili.” You said to his youngest nephew. “He is not the man I had fallen in love with nor met. He became ill with the gold sickness. He will never love men as much as he loves his gold now.”

 

Thorin sucked the air through his teeth. He beat the odds of being like his grandfather, but he had yet to show you that he had become the man that you had fallen in love with all those years ago. Now he knew that he needed to tell you that he had become the man you knew and loved not the crazy man that was in gold sickness and after the Arkenstone. He continued to listen to the private conversation that you were having with his nephew.

 

“He loves you aunty. He really does. I know he misses you. I’ve seen him and how he has been acting lately.” Kili says softly.

 

Thorin tried not to hit himself in the face. Of course Kili would say what he had saw in him to you. He had to be thankful that his nephew was telling you the truth. He could only hope that you would be able to forgive him on how he had been acting towards you.

 

You groaned at what Kili had said. “I know he loves me Kili, but I will always be second best to that Mahal-forsaken-gold. Truly it hurts. I cannot take it. I never thought he would almost outcasts me for Bilbo having the Arkenstone. It is just not fair Kili…”

 

“I know aunty, but you need to talk to him. He will never forgive himself if you leave here and never talk to him. You belong here with us in Erebor. You are a queen now. Uncle Thorin will never be the same without you.”

 

Thorin bit the inside of his lip. You were going to leave and never come back? He couldn’t have that. He would miss you too much if you go back to the Iron Hills with your cousin Dain Ironfoot. He couldn’t bare to lose you. Not now. He needed you here with him as his queen.

 

You sighed. “Kili… Dain wants me to return to the Iron Hills. I never told him if I was going to go or not. I haven’t made my choice yet on it. I need to know if Thorin has become my husband again and not some kind of crazy man that was power hungry after returning home to Erebor. I know I should not be complaining since we are home. We have our kingdom back. Something that I am very happy about.”

 

Thorin heard someone walk across the floor. He was not sure who it was though. He was glad enough that he had a chance to prove himself to you.

 

“We do have our home back. Fee and I will be lost without you if you leave aunty. We need you here to keep Uncle Thorin in line. He is a stubborn and you have been able to deal with it.”

 

You laughed for the first time in a long time. You thought what Kili said was truly funny.

 

Thorin was glad to hear you laugh again. He just wished he was the one that was making you laugh and not his nephew.

 

“I know Kili, but you should go and check on your brother.”

 

Kili sighed. “I know aunty and I will. Please just talk to Uncle Thorin.”

 

“I will.”

 

Thorin heard footsteps and hid quickly so Kili didn’t know he was there. He watched Kili leave the room and down the hall. He took a deep breath and went to the door of your room. He knocked on the door.

 

The door opened revealing your disheveled form. You looked terrible. Your dress was falling off your shoulders, your long (h/c) hair was a mess. “Thorin what…”

 

“Can we talk please?” Thorin asked you hopeful. He wanted to talk to you badly. He just hoped that you would allow him to talk to you about what happened.

 

You bit the inside of your lip. You didn’t really want to talk to Thorin, but you knew that the two of you needed to talk. “Yes.” You said softly, as you moved out of the way to allow Thorin into your room.

 

Thorin walked into your room. He turned and faced you as you closed the door. This was the first time he had seen you since you had left him when he had lost his mind to the dragon sickness.

 

You wiped your hands on the skirt of the royal blue gown you wore. “What did you want to talk about Thorin?” You asked softly, as your (e/c) eyes met with his blue ones. You noticed sadness in his eyes and you knew what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to say sorry for how he acted towards Bilbo and you when he had slowly lost his mind in gold sickness.

 

“I wanted to say sorry (y/n). For everything. For the way I treated you and the hobbit.” Thorin said swallowing his pride. He hated it when you were upset with him. It made him hate himself.

 

You let out a sigh and brushed past him. “You hurt me Thorin. We have been married for a long time. Our child will be coming with Dis soon and you decide to throw that all away when you wanted the gold more than you wanted your own wife, daughter, sister, nephews, and friends. You treated us all badly.” You shook your head. “Maybe me leaving you alone gave you your wakeup call that family and friends are more important than all the gold here in Erebor.” You sat down on the bed and looked at Thorin. You saw his shoulders tense up. You knew you had hit a nerve with what you had said about family. Perhaps now he would understand where you were coming from on this matter. “WHich is why right now I haven’t accepted Dain’s request on returning to the Iron Hills.”

 

Thorin turned sharply. He could only hope that you would never accept Dain’s offer of returning to the Iron Hills. “You wouldn’t accept it would you?”

 

Your eyes locked with his. “No, I know where I belong Thorin. That is here at your side being your queen, a mother to our daughter, and aunt to Kili and Fili. But you have a lot to make up to me.”

 

Thorin walked over to you and touched your cheek lightly.

 

You leaned into his touch. You truly missed his touch so badly. Now you had it.

 

Thorin rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb over your soft flesh of your cheek. “I never meant to hurt you my darling.” He said softly. He leaned forward capturing your sweet lips with his.

 

You moaned out at the contact. You really did miss your husband and he would be spending a lot of time making it up to you in every way possible. You felt a familiar spark and you knew that you wanted him to take you. Your hand tangled into his dark locks pulling on them causing Thorin to hiss. You took the opening and slipped your tongue into his mouth. Your tongue battled his for dominance.

 

Thorin was not going to allow you to dominate him. His tongue battled yours for dominance and succeeded in doing so. His hands gripped your shoulders tightly as he pushed you back onto the bed.

 

You moaned out when your back hit the bed.

 

Thoring kissed the corner of your lips over to your cheek and down the column of your neck. He nipped on the vein in your neck causing a sweet moan to leave your lips. A noise that Thorin missed so much during your time away from him. And it was a noise the he would never ever take for granted ever again. His hands caressed over your fully clothed chest causing another sweet moan to come from your lips. His fingers began to make quick work of the ties of your bodice. He began to remove your bodice revealing your beautiful breasts. He began to kiss down the column of your throat to your breasts.

 

Your head went back against the sheets moaning out. You bit your lip when his mouth went around one of your pert nipples. He swirled his tongue around it causing you to whimper.

 

Thorin’s hand gave your other breast attention wringing your nipple causing you to moan out even more. His other hand began to slip down your belly to the apex of your thighs. Tenderly giving you the loving that you so rightfully deserved with how he acted towards you. His fingers lightly caressed your folds underneath the fabric of your panties.

 

You writhed underneath your husband in pure pleasure. You wanted so much more than a simple touch from your husband. You wanted him thrusting in and out of you showing how much he cared about you. You bumped up against his already tight pants causing him to moan against your breast.

 

“Don’t do that.” He said hoarsely against your breast. He didn’t want to come undone just yet. He wanted to be inside of your when he came undone. He wanted to give you another child if it was possible. another child that the two of you would raise together just like your daughter that you have now.

 

“But…”

 

“I want to take you and make you mine. I do not want to come before that.” He said, as he nipped at your nipple.

 

You moaned out loudly. You could only hope that no one would hear you and knock on your door, but this was part of the royal chambers so only a select few could come into the area. Mostly of royal blood.

 

Thorin switched breasts to give it the same attention that he had given the other. His hand worked at your clit with his fingers through your now wet panties.

 

Your hands fisted his tunic. You wanted it off of him now.

 

Thorin pulled away from your nipple lightly blowing on it causing you to moan loudly. He pulled his tunic off revealing his torso to you.

 

You knew the scars that littered his body and he even had new ones from the battle of the five armies. You traced a few of the new scars that he had on his body.

 

Thorin moaned out to your touch. He leaned down and captured your lips in a heated kiss. He pulled away from you again and slipped your dress and panties down your legs. He removed his breeches freeing himself from the confines of them. He leaned over you again kissing your neck. His beard brushed against the softness of your neck. His fingers slipped down to the apex of your thighs. He brushed against the bundle of nerves.

 

You bucked up against him. “Thorin.” You moaned out his name.

 

Thorin slipped a finger into you slowly and began to work you. He wanted to see you come undone underneath him. He wanted to see your eyes close in pure bliss. He slipped another finger into you and another sweet moan slipped from your lips. He continued to work you until he thought you were ready for him. He could tell that you were already so wet for him. He could not wait to feel the wet heat of your sex around him. He slipped a third finger into you.

 

You moaned out at the familiar burn of being this full with his fingers. You tried to meet with the thrust of his fingers, but he would not allow you to do so. “Thorin.” You whimpered his name. You wanted him to fill you and take you over and over again as he had done in the past. “Thorin please.” You pleaded with him.

 

Thorin removed his fingers from you and he got in between your legs. He lined the blunt head of his erection against your slit. He pushed slowly into your causing you both to moan out.

 

Finally the both of you were getting what you wanted. The love you both had hadn’t gone out just yet nor would it ever.

 

Thorin began to slowly thrust in and out of you. Slowly he began to pick up his pace. He hit a spot inside of you that caused you to scream out his name loudly. He slipped out only to have his tip inside of your before slamming into you again.

 

“Thorin faster please.”

 

Thorin thrusts became a lot more quicker. He wanted you to come to your release. He felt your legs wrap around him and your walls clamp down on him. He knew that you were close to your release.

 

“Thorin!” You screamed as you came to your peak.

 

Thorin shallowly thrusted a few more time before coming to his own release. He almost collapsed onto you. He rested his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Thorin.”

 

Thorin rolled off of you and pulled you close to him. “I will never do what I did to you.”

 

You kissed his chest lightly. “I know. I know Thorin.” You knew that you had your husband back and that made you very happy. You had him back which mean your daughter had her loving father back. Kili and Fili would be please with this as well. “I am glad that you are back.”

 

“You won’t leave?”

 

“No, I will be with you here until Mahal takes me in death.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests. Please leave reviews I want to know how I am doing. I am still taking requested prompts. I hope I didn't fail with this latest edition. Until next time. Next up is Bilbo/Reader. It might take me a bit to write his up because I just started it just recently.


	4. Wedding Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and reader have their first time after they have gotten married.

Prompt 4 Wedding Jitters  
Bilbo/Reader

You had married the hobbit of your dreams. Bilbo Baggins a bachelor for the longest time and you were surprised that he had asked you to marry him. You agreed to marry him. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. 

You sat dressed in a white linen night gown no longer in your wedding dress and your curly locks no longer had the flowers that your mother had put into your hair for your wedding day. Your necklace the Bilbo had given to you the night before sat on the table. 

You gripped your knees nervously as you waited for your husband patiently. He was still saying goodbye to close family members and would be joining you shortly. You were nervous though because you and Bilbo had never done anything of what you were going to be doing tonight to consummate this marriage.

Your family was happy that you had gone to Bilbo in marriage. They thought he was the best match for you. They thought he would be able to tame your wild spirit. You of course wasn’t so sure about that. You didn’t want your wild spirit to be tamed. That was one of the things that Bilbo had fallen in love with about you. Which you of course was fairly happy about. 

The door opened slowly revealing Bilbo. His tie around his neck had loosened. He no longer wore his coat, but still wore his vest. He saw you waiting for him. He smiled at what he had seen. He couldn’t say a word to you. He loved how you looked now. His cheeks flushed some when the thought of what was going to happen tonight. You were going to be the mother of his children and most importantly his wife. And tonight he was going to make love to you.

He removed his vest and put it down in the chair. He also put his tie on there too. He turned back towards you again and slowly walked towards you. He stopped right in front of you. He still couldn’t believe you had said yes in marrying him. 

You shifted nervously under Bilbo’s gaze. “Bilbo…” You said softly biting your lip. You could not help, but wonder why he was looking at you in such a way. It made you nervous.

“You are so beautiful.” He said softly.

Your face went red. You hadn’t expected Bilbo to tell you that. He still thought you were beautiful even though you were a nervous wreck. You were nervous of what was going to happen between you and Bilbo. Having sex was never a conversation between the two of you. You of course talked about having children. 

Bilbo leaned in and kissed your soft lips in a sweet innocent kiss. Something that you had wanted from your husband. But you of course wanted so much more from him. You wanted Bilbo to make you his in every way.

Your hands tangled into his curly locks as he kissed you.

Bilbo ran his tongue lightly over your lower lip begging for entrance. He wanted to feel your tongue against his. He had caused you to gasp and his tongue slipped into your mouth battling his tongue against yours for dominance.

You tightened your fingers into his hair. You felt a heat pool into your lower belly. A fire that you would not be able to handle for much more. It was driving you insane.

Bilbo slowly brought you up to your feet. He kissed the side of your neck.

You felt something hard hit you in the belly. Your face flushed knowing fully well enough what it was. He was hard because of you and you knew how much he had wanted you now.

Bilbo removed your white linen night gown revealing your bare skin to him. He took a deep breath. You truly were a sight in his eyes. He thought you were more beautiful than you ever were. He truly was happy that he had picked a beautiful hobbit lass such as yourself to be his wife. He dropped your night gown onto the floor. “You are so beautiful.” He said before capturing your lips with his in a not so innocent kiss. His hands began to map out your body feeling every inch of you putting it into his memory. His hands were leaving a trail of fire where they had left continuing their trail. He grasped at your breasts causing you to moan out loudly into his mouth.

Your hands began to make work at his white shirt. You wanted it off of him. You wanted to see his bare skin too so you didn’t feel so out of place in this intimate act. You hated it that he was already over dressed during this.

Bilbo pulled away from you to allow you to remove his shirt from his body. 

You threw it onto the floor to be forgotten just like your night gown. You looked at his torso lovingly. You still could not believe that this Hobbit man was yours now.

Bilbo brought his lips down onto yours in a heat kiss. He was going to show you how much he loved you now since you had now taken his last name of Baggins.

Your hands went down to his pants and you began to undo them. You were not going to be the only one that was naked. You wanted him to be as equally naked as you were.

Bilbo allowed you to take his breeches off of him without saying a word. He liked seeing the desire for him in your eyes. His breeches fell from your hands and he stepped out of them. He didn’t notice that his underwear had gone as well.

You pulled away from Bilbo to look at his body that was now completely exposed just like your own. Your cheeks flushed as you took the sight of his body in. The only thing that you could not get over was how big he was. You had no idea how that was going to fit into you. You had already been tiptoeing around this for a good long while now and now it was time since the two of you were now husband and wife.

Bilbo had noticed how red your face had gotten. He could tell by the look in your eye that you were worried. “(y/n). If you’re not ready for this we do not have to do this right now. We can wait until you are ready.” He said as he rubbed your arm soothingly. He wanted you to be comfortable. He didn’t want you to be scared of what might happen between the two of you.

You looked at Bilbo. “No, I do not want to disappoint you.” You said softly. There was no way in hell that you would allow him to think that you were not ready to have sex with him. You were truly ready to take the next step with him. You were just scared of the horror stories that you had heard from the very friends that you did have and your sisters as well.

They had all told you how painful it was for the first time and it scared you that it too would happen to you seeing the fact that it was your first time and his first time as well.

“Bilbo I am ready for this.” You told him as your brushed your swollen lips against his in a sweet kiss.

Bilbo pulled you closer to him and you felt his erection press against your belly. He could not wait to make you his. He could only hope that he would not disappoint you. His hand grasped your hip tightly as he deepened the kiss that you had given to him. He opened your mouth with a gasp as he slipped his tongue to fight for dominance. He lowered you down onto the bed his lips still attached to yours.

You moaned out softly as your back touched the bed. You dug your fingertips into his shoulders causing him to moan out.

Bilbo trailed his hands down your body causing you to moan out. Bilbo went from your sweet lips kissing down your neck biting softly where your neck met your shoulder causing you to whimper.

You fingernails dug into his shoulders leaving marks on his shoulders. It was something that you did not want to do to him.

His mouth kissed the mark that he had made softly. His hands lightly caressed your breasts causing a beautiful gasp come from your parted lips. His mouth latched onto one of your pert nipples causing you to moan out loudly and arch your back to the new sensation that Bilbo was giving you. He gave attention to your other nipple to make sure that he didn’t neglect it.He gave it the same attention as the one that he had in his mouth.

You were almost left breathless. How could BIlbo be this good since you knew that too was his first time as much as it was yours. You could feel how hard he was causing you to moan out. You wanted him to take you now, but you knew that he had wanted to take his time with you.

Bilbo’s hand trailed down your thin belly and continued further south. he wanted to try to please you as much as he possibly could. His fingers slipped in between your folds causing you to jump. “Careful love.” He whispered against your breast. He didn’t want you to jump in fear again. He would stop if he thought you were nervous to do something like this and he did want you to be comfortable. His thumb brushed against the pearl of nerves earning a moan from your throat which was music to his ears. His index finger brushed up against your opening causing another heated moan to leave your beautiful lips.

He slowly inserted a finger into you causing you to gasp at the intrusion. He slowly moved his finger in and out of you. He wanted to make sure you would get use to something like this. He did not want to harm you any. He refused to cause some kind of of harm to you. He inserted a second finger into you slowly getting you accustomed to what he was doing to you. He added a third finger into you causing you to moan out in pure bliss.

You rolled your hips some meeting with the thrust of his fingers. You wanted to feel more of him. “Bilbo please.” You whimpered.

Bilbo gasped against your breast. He was not expecting you to be ready for him now. He wasn’t sure if you were truly ready for him yet. Bilbo could tell that you were wet for him. “Are you sure you are ready for me?” He asked as he searched your bright eyes. He was looking for his answer.

“Yes, Bilbo. Please.” You moaned out as he continued to work you.

Bilbo removed his fingers from you causing you to whimper in displeasure. Bilbo moved your legs so he could get in between them better. “Are you certain you are ready?” He whispered softly into your ear. HE wanted to be sure that you were ready for your maidenhood to be taken away.

“Yes.” You said softly.

“I will try my best not to hurt you.” He said softly to you.

You knew that Bilbo would never hurt you.

Bilbo slowly took his heavy cock into his hand and put it at your entrance. He slowly began to ease himself inside of you. He felt you stiffen and knew that he was causing you a slight bit of pain. He thrusted quickly into you so he would cause you as little pain as possible. He kissed you softly. You screamed into his mouth.

You had never felt this much pain in your entire life. You had heard enough horror stories of losing virginity and now you understood why.

Bilbo tensed his arms up trying his best not to move. He didn’t want to hurt you any more than he just did. He wanted you to adjust to his size and he knew that. He searched your eyes trying to find his answer if he could move or not.

You rolled your hips causing Bilbo to hiss out to the friction that was caused by you. He hadn’t known you would do that. You blinked your tears away from the pain. “Move Bilbo. Please.”

Bilbo moved his hips in an experimental thrust and heard a gasp leave from your lips. His hands explored your body as he began to thrust in and out of you being very careful to not hurt you.

You began to meet his thrusts. The sweet moans that came from your beautiful pale pink lips just caused him to pick up his pace causing you to gasp out in pleasure.

Bilbo latched his mouth onto one of your nipples causing another gasp to escape from your lips. He loved that sweet sweet sound coming from your lips. He began to pick up his pace even more. He hit a spot that caused you to scream out his name which told him that he had hit his mark. He felt your walls clamp around his cock meaning that you were close to your release. He too knew that he was also close to his release.

“Ah Bilbo. I am so close.” You moaned out as you wrapped your legs around him at the base of his spine.

Bilbo felt your walls completely clamp over him a cream erupting from you.He gave a few shallow thrusts and joined you in your climax. Spilling his seed deep inside of you. He rested his head on your shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too Bilbo.”


	5. To Write Love On Her Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori finds out the worst about you and wants to show you how wrong you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that this isn't the best one shot that I have written. I was just kind of not sure of how this was going to turn out.

You and Ori had been together for a while now. Everything in your relationship was real and pure happiness, but the one thing that you had never let Ori know was what you did while he was gone away from you.

 

He didn’t see the marks that you hid on your arms with long sleeved shirts and arm warmers when you wore tanks tops around him. You wouldn’t let him see you this way. The marks weren’t because you were unhappy with Ori, oh no. You loved Ori with all of your heart, but it was a dark side of you. A dark side that you couldn’t control when he was gone.

 

So here you were in your bathroom looking in the mirror at yourself. You hated your reflection of what you saw. You saw a girl that wasn’t meant for Ori. A girl that was ugly and someone that shouldn’t be with a man like Ori. You shakily reached over for a blade that you had gotten from a razor that you had hidden in your bathroom. You felt tears slip from your eyes as you shakily brought it up to your arm and dug it into the soft scarred flesh of your inner arm. You began carving into your flesh. You felt all your worries slip away into the pain that you were causing yourself.

 

You didn’t even hear the door open to your bathroom. You were too into the pain that you were feeling. You felt the blood flowing from your arm into the sink. You heard your name and you turned sharply looking into the wide brown eyes of your boyfriend. Your eyes widened and you felt tears come to your eyes. You didn’t want Ori to see you like this.

 

“What… what is this?” He questioned you. His brown eyes were welling up with tears. He didn’t understand why you would hurt yourself. He thought that you were happy with him, not unhappy.

 

You dropped the razor blade into the sink due to losing your hold on it. How were you going to explain this to him? You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. You couldn’t even bring yourself to say anything. How could you? Not after your boyfriend of two years has seen this.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Ori asked softly. His voice cracked due to the emotion that he was feeling. He was hurt that you were doing this to yourself. “Are you not happy with me?”

 

Your eyes widened. “No, Ori. It’s not that.” You said waving your good arm so you didn’t cause a mess all over your bathroom. It was bad enough that you were bleeding onto the floor.

 

“Then what is it?” Ori questioned, his voice cracking and going an octave higher than what you are use to.

 

“I am very happy with you, but I am not deserving of you.” You admitted. You were admitting your worst fear to him. You didn’t even want to admit this to him. You were scared that he would leave you and have you committed into the mental ward for doing something like this to yourself or something much worse allowing you to kill yourself.

 

Ori moved towards you. He grabbed a wash cloth and took your injured arm into his hands and carefully pressed the wash cloth to it trying to get the bleeding down. He wasn’t about to lose you. “I love you.” He told you. He was careful with your arm. He reached underneath the sink and grabbed the first aid kit. He was going to take care of your arm to make sure that it was properly cared for.

 

You watched Ori with wide eyes as he began to clean your wound that you had given to yourself. You didn’t understand how you deserved someone so caring and he has been your boyfriend for years and just now seeing the darker side of you. You heard him say your name and you looked up at him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He asked, as he put the bandage on your arm.

 

“I thought that you would leave me.” You said softly. You weren’t really sure of what he would have done, but leaving you was on your mind.

 

“I would never leave you.” He told you softly placing a kiss on the inner part of your arm. He wouldn’t leave you. Not when he loved you so damn much.

 

Your cheeks turned red. “Ori…” You whispered softly.

 

Ori kissed you softly on the lips silencing you. He didn’t want to hear any more words from you. He had talked to his brothers and they adored you and now were allowing you to be part of their family. Ori just had to show you. His fingers tangled into your hair running his tongue over your plump bottom lip.

 

You gasped and his tongue darted into your mouth caressing your tongue with his. Your eyes fluttered shut. It had been the first time that he had kissed you like this. It was going to take you a bit of time to adjust to such passion from him.

 

Ori picked you up around the middle causing you to wrap your legs around his middle to make it easier for him to carry you. He carried you to your room. He was going to show you how much he cared about you. He placed you carefully onto your bed and began to place open mouth kisses on your neck.

 

You arched your back. Ori never had done something like this to you. You felt something hardening against your belly as Ori continued placing hot open mouth kisses down the column of your neck. Your face flushed knowing what it was.

 

Ori’s hand brushed against your exposed skin of your belly causing your back to arch once again. He became bolder slipping his hand underneath your shirt and felt how soft your skin was. He couldn’t understand why you would mark your soft skin with scars.

 

Soft mewls ripped from your throat as he continued his soft touches. He loved the sounds that you were making just for him. His lips made their way up your neck and back to your swollen lips that were ravaged by his kisses. He kissed you as his hands moved your shirt up revealing more and more of your soft pale flesh. He pulled you up with him and his mouth left yours only for a few moments to pull your shirt up over your head.  

 

Ori looked at you and marveled your beauty. You're beautiful soft skin and your bra covered breasts. His hands stroked your breasts softly feeling the fullness of them. He cupped them in his large hands ripping another whimper from your throat.

 

Mahal did Ori know what  he was doing to you? You could only hope that he did.

 

Ori’s hands shyly moved to the back of your bra and with a few tries he was able to get it off of you. He slid it down your arms revealing your perky breasts. Ori gasped at the sight. This was the first time of him seeing you naked. His cheeks were pink with blush. He really didn’t know what he was doing and he knew that you knew what you were doing for the most part since he wasn’t your first boyfriend. Ori shyly began to place open mouthed kisses down your neck and down towards your breasts.

 

Oh Mahal! His lips felt wonderful on your skin. He may have not known what he was doing, but damn he was turning you on. He was being gentle with you as if you were going to break.

 

Ori’s fingers worked on one of your pink erect nipples and claimed the other in his mouth. He loved the noise that came from you a loud moan.

 

You brought your hand up to your mouth trying to muffle the sound.

 

Ori removed his mouth from your nipple. His brown eyes were clouded over with love and lust for you. “Don’t.” He whispered. “Don’t hide your sounds.” He pleaded with you. He wanted to hear you after all. He began to go back to what he was doing before. He took your nipple back into his mouth and you moaned out loudly. His hands began to caress your soft smooth skin going down to the waistband of your pants unbuttoning the jeans that you wore and slipping his hand down inside underneath your panties and felt how wet you were for him. His fingers shyly brushed up against your folds causing you to moan even louder.

 

He felt himself straining against his jeans. He needed to get them off. He slowly removed his hand from underneath your panties. He removed his lips from your body and stood up. He made work of your pants and panties. His face flushed when he saw your naked body in it’s full form. He admired you. He began to remove his clothes. He couldn’t just let you to be the only one naked.

 

You looked at him when he became naked. You couldn’t help, but marvel at him. He truly was beautiful. And he was all yours. Someone that you thought that would never belong to you. You were still concerned that he would never want you, but with the attention that he was giving you was putting your mind at ease.

 

Ori came back over you and kissed you lightly on the lips before his fingers travelled back to your folds. His fingers brushed up against your slick wet folds causing you to moan out and arch your back. He inserted one of his fingers into your slick wet sex and began to slowly work you. He couldn’t help, but moan out. You were tighter than what he thought that you would be. He couldn’t wait to feel you around him, he could only hope that you wouldn’t squeeze him and cause him to cum early. He inserted his second finger into you and you moaned loudly.

 

You couldn’t take the care that he was giving you. He was being very slow with you. You wanted him to take you. You bit your lip as another moan was ripped from your throat. You loved the way that he was making you feel.

 

Ori removed his fingers and caused you to moan out in disapproval.

 

“Ori.” You whimpered. You wanted him to make you his and him yours.

 

“I know.” He said softly. He moved your legs as he put himself in between them. He positioned himself at your wet entrance. He was going to now claim you as his. He slowly began to slide himself into you. He moaned out as the tip of himself went inside of you. Mahal! You were scorching hot. You were almost burning him. He let out a soft sigh when he was fully inside of you.

 

He slowly began to move in and out of you slowly. He loved hearing the moans and whimpers and mewls rip from your throat. He would love hearing more from you as your relationship grew.

 

Your feet went to the base of his back crossing pulling him further into you.

 

“Mahal!” He yelled as he continued to thrust in and out of you. He nipped at your neck claiming you as his.

 

“Ori!” You shouted as he hit the sweet spot that was inside of you.

 

Thrust after thrust he continued to hit the sweet spot inside of you.

 

Your walls clamped around him and his thrusts became more harsher and sloppy.

 

He reached his climax. He made sure that he didn’t fall on you. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and moved so he could cuddle up to you. He pulled your sweaty body against his. He kissed your shoulder. “Don’t ever forget that I love you.”

  
“I love you too Ori.”


	6. Gold Isn't The Only Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and you have at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it isn't the best.

Thorin had been acting odd again. He wasn’t willing to share the bed with you any more. And it was beginning to make you worry. He was always down in the treasure room.

 

You pulled your robe close to you and stood up. You had tried to sleep, but you wanted to know what in Mahal was going on. You wanted your King and husband back. You were upset that he didn’t even want to bed you any more and make love to you. You pulled the door open and went down towards the treasure room. You looked around and made sure that no one was around because you wouldn’t like to have anyone else look at you with what you wore.

 

You walked into the treasure room and looked at Thorin. You saw him staring intently at the arkenstone that was above the throne. You should have known that the stone would end up driving your husband mad with greed and lust for gold and not you. You walked up to him. “Thorin.”

 

Thorin turned his head and looked at you. “You should be in bed.”

 

“I was waiting for you to come to bed.” You said not following his order. You would not allow your husband order you around.

 

“I will be there shortly.” He told you gruffly.

 

You scoffed. “No you won’t. You rather be with your gold.” You hissed. It was true he hardly came to bed. Sometimes you wondered if he slept down here in the gold.

 

Thorin glared at you. “You know nothing.”

 

“Oh I know something Thorin. I know that you aren’t the man that I married.”

 

Thorin grabbed onto your arm and pulled you closer to him. “And what makes you say that?”

 

“Because you have more lust for gold than you do for your wife… your queen.” You said feeling tears spring to your eyes. You wanted your husband back.

 

Thorin’s lips captured yours in a bruising kiss.

 

Your eyes slid shut.

 

He pulled away from you harshly. “Is that what you think?” He hissed. His large hands groped your breasts through your robe that you wore.

 

You arched your back pressing your breasts into his hands more. You missed his touch. You loved your husband. Your lips crashed against his kissing him feverously. You wanted him to take you. Mark you as his again like he had done in the past.

 

Thorin’s hand went inside of your robe and felt that you were naked underneath it. He cursed in his mind. He should have known that you would be wearing nothing underneath it. He pushed it aside and began to nip and bite down the side of your neck and littering kissed on your collarbone. Before he took one of your nipples into his hot mouth.

 

You moaned loudly. You felt Thorin lay you onto the cold gold metal. You felt the gold dig into your back as he continued to swirl his tongue over your nipple before giving the other the same treatment.

 

His hand went lower to your sex and ran his finger on your slit. He moaned feeling how wet you were for him. He slipped one finger into you ripping a moan from your throat.

 

“Thorin.” You moaned out. You wanted him to take you now. “Please.” You pleaded with him.

 

“Please what?” He said against your breast.

 

“Please. Take me.”

 

Thorin didn’t need a second command from you. He pulled down his breeches and lined himself up with you. He slammed into you causing a scream of pleasure rip from your beautiful lips. He began to move in and out of you ripping moans from your lips.

 

You felt like you weren’t going to last. In fact you knew that you weren’t going to last at this moment. You felt yourself becoming more and more undone as he continued to thrust in and out of you in a pace that you loved. Your heels dug into Thorin’s clothed back. You tried to force him in deeper if it was possible, but there was no way that you could.

 

Thorin felt your walls clamp around him.

 

“Thorin I’m gonna…” You didn’t even get your words out as you felt your first orgasim. 

Thorin wasn’t done with you. Not yet. He was still very rock hard in you. He flipped you and him over where you were on top of him. His hard cock was still inside of you.

 

You moaned as he grabbed your hips.

 

“Ride me, my queen, my wife.” His words sent sparks of desire through you.

 

You began to move up and down impaling yourself onto his cock. This was the first time that you had done something like this. Thorin was allowing you to have control of what you two were doing. Normally he liked being on top. Your fingers tightened on the fabric of his tunic.

 

Thorin felt you become weaker as you impale yourself on him.

 

You collapsed against his chest panting. You couldn’t even continue. You were tired from your first orgasim.

 

Thorin began to help you by grasping your hips and moving you up and down on his cock. He thrusted up into you and you screamed out his name. He felt that he was coming close to his climax. He felt your walls tighten around him again and you screamed out his name. He panted your name softly into your ear as he climaxed. He pulled himself out of you. He pulled your robe over your body.

 

You panted against him. “Are you going to come to bed now?”

  
Thorin nodded his head. Perhaps he was wrong. You were his treasure. Not the gold. He would return to your bed that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests.


	7. Wedding Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and the reader have their fun on their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't the best.

You had surprised everyone when you got married to Prince Fili of Erebor. Granted his mother, brother, and uncle approved of you and the marriage that had happened between the two of you. They were concerned that Fili would never be happy and when he had met you he lit up like a wizard’s fireworks. But you had to wait until after Erebor was reclaimed from Smaug. And you did and the outcome was something that you were worried about.

 

Fili, Kili, and their Uncle Thorin all had survived the Battle that they had faced after reclaiming the mountain which had pleased you a lot. You and Lady Dis had arrived in Erebor not too long after.

 

You were concerned though of how Fili was going to be like after having such a battle, but he was the same old Fili at least for the most part. He was still the same Fili that you had fallen in love with.

 

You now nervously sat the room that you were now to share with your new husband who was finishing the last bit of things at the party that you had left to get out of the dress that your mother and sister had helped you into and into something that was more comfortable. They had also helped you take out the tiara that you wore in your hair and the gold and rubies that had been around your neck. You had no idea in Mahal how the wedding night was supposed to be. You weren’t even sure if your husband even knew what the wedding night was supposed to be like.

 

You knew one thing about your husband he was never with a woman. He was the same as you a virgin. You nervously fingered the clasps that were now in your hair telling everyone that you were married to Fili. You had heard a story from a girl that you were friends with and you weren’t sure that if she had lied to you or not about what was to come tonight about how bad it would hurt. You could only hope that it wouldn’t hurt too badly.

 

You looked up when you heard the door open. You smiled when you saw your husband walking into the room.

 

Fili was trying to remove the cape that he wore.

 

You slowly stood up and walked to him. Your white night gown swished around your ankles as you walked towards him. Your small hands went onto his large ones. You wanted to help him.

 

“What are you doing love?” Fili asked surprised to see you wanting to help him.

 

You smiled at him. “Do I need a reason to help undress my husband?” You asked softly, as you worked the gold clasp that held his cape on. You were able to get it undone and you carefully removed that cape that he wore putting it onto the chair that was next to the two of you.

 

Fili’s hands went to your hips.

 

You could feel the heat from his hands go through your nightgown that you were in. It was nice to feel the heat from his strong hands.

 

Fili captured your lips in a soft yet heated kiss. It caused you to moan out.

 

You felt your knees begin to weaken due to the kiss. Oh Mahal did he really know what he was doing to you? Your fingers tangled into his hair.

 

Fili began to place open mouthed kisses on your throat causing sweet whimpers to come from you. Mahal he loved the sounds that you made.

 

Your hands slid slowly from his hair and you tried to undo the tunic that he wore. You didn’t want to rip it and ruin his shirt. You untied it slowly and pulled on it. You wanted to see your handsome husband’s golden skin and run your fingers lightly over it.

 

Fili moved back to allow you to remove his tunic that he wore.

 

You lifted it up over his head and marveled at your husband’s strong from even though he had some marks here and there from the war that he was in a while ago. You kissed his scars softly.

 

Fili moaned out as he felt your lips softly caressing his skin. Fili brought his hand down and brought your face up to him so he could kiss you softly on the lips.

 

You moaned softly. You brushed your tongue up against his lower lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Fili opened his mouth and you kissed him deeply. Tongues battling for dominance.

 

Fili kicked out of his boots. His fingers tangled up into your beautiful hair as his tongue fought for dominance against yours. His fingers went through your locks and then began to caress you through your night gown that you wore.

 

You moaned out. Mahal you wanted to feel his skin against your own. You arched your back causing your clothed chest to brush up against his bare chest.

 

He moaned softly. His hands went down your sides and to the hem of your night gown. He slowly began to pull it up off of your body. He pull it up over your head revealing the soft smooth skin. Fili ran his hands over every curve of your body causing sweet moans to rip from your throat. He was committing everything into his memory. Everything that he loved about you and then some. He pulled you up into his arms and brought you slowly over to the bed. He carefully placed your body down onto the bed and began to kiss you softly. Claiming, marking, making you his forever.

 

He trailed his lips down your throat to your collarbone placing heated kisses on your heated flesh causing your temperature to rise more. He claimed one of your pebbled nipples into his mouth causing you to arch your back and grinding into his manhood. He panted lightly as his fingers went lower. His fingers brushed against your folds causing you to moan out. Mahal you were wet for him.

 

Fili brushed against your pearl causing a sweet noise rip from your throat. His finger went down to your opening and teased it.

 

“Fili…” You panted out. “Please.”

 

Fili slowly slid one of his thick fingers into you causing you to arch your back due to the intrusion. You had never taken in someone’s fingers in your life. He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of you trying to ease the pain that you felt. He slowly added a second finger. He hummed in delight. You were doing well. He couldn’t wait to claim you and perhaps you both would be blessed by Mahal to have a child from this union.

 

He didn’t know how much longer he could take being confined in his tight breeches. He wanted you and wanted you now. He whispered your name as he continued to work you. He began to nibble at your throat causing another sweet moan to rip from your throat. He couldn’t take it any more. “Darling I think that you are ready for me.” He whispered against your hot skin.

 

You moaned out as he pulled his fingers out of you. You were missing his touch already and that was something that you were going to have to get use to.

 

Fili quickly got up and got out of his breeches. He moved your legs and got in between them. He leaned over and kissed you. “This is going to hurt love.” He said softly. He didn’t want to hurt you. He just knew that for the first time for the women it hurt. He just hoped that he didn’t hurt you too badly. He placed the tip of his erection at your virgin hole. He slowly began to push himself inside.

 

You winced at the feeling of being stretched.

 

Fili leaned down and captured your lips with his. He then thrusted into you breaking your maidenhead. He stilled himself to not hurt you. He wanted to make sure that you were ready to continue on.

 

You rolled your hips.

 

“Mahal!” Fili panted out into the side of your neck. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to last too long. Not now. He slowly began to thrust in and out of you in a slow pace that made even you upset that it was going to painfully slow.

 

“Fili please. Faster.”

 

Fili began to pick up the pace. He could already tell that you were close to your limit. He felt your legs go around the base of his spine. He loved hearing the mewls that were coming from deep down inside of your throat and the panting.

  
You screamed when he hit  a certain point in you that was causing you immense pleasure.

 

Fili caught himself as he came to his peak as well spilling his seed deep inside of you. He rolled off of you and pulled you towards him. “I love you my princess.”

 

“I love you too my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking requests for smut shots.


End file.
